Mas Alla de la Velocidad
by TheAmuto14
Summary: Carreras amigas con autos espectaculares en una noche Espectacular Carrera ,Velocidad espiritu ,Amu hase una carrera quien sera su competensia... - Esto tiene Shugo Chara!,Vampire Kinght y Kaichou wa maid sama!...
1. El Comienzo De La Velocidad

Mas Alla de la Velocidad

Pov Amu

Estaba recostada en mi cama tan aburrida,que acaso no hay nada bueno que se pueda haser en la noche?...

En realidad si que lo abia pero no lo se deberia o no?

Que estúpida por supuesto que si …..admito que quiero salir pero solo salgo con mis amigas o la mayoria de las veces lo hago- pero bueno las invitare total la noche esta hermosa para la velocidad….-agarre mi celular y marque a mi amiga Abigail que mi mejor amiga ella es la causa de todo esto de la adrenalina, ella cuando nos conocimos lo primero que me pregunto aunque suene algo raro me pregunto si me gustaban los autos yo le conteste que si me gustaban son muy espectaculares debo admitir las carreras que asen los autos me gustan y mucho je ,pero no sabia que en realidad eran algo realmente increíble ….

Flash back

-Ella es diseñadora de autos asi que me pregunto si quería uno yo le conteste que si pero jamas y repito jamas imagine que fuera un auto estremada mente increíble en serio era espectacular ella me dijo que tenia uno y que le abia echo unos a sus amigas ase poco y el auto de ella era realmente espectacular era un bora 1.8t color negro con detalles o mas bien tatuajes en forma trueno y relámpago el trueno de color azul y el relámpago en color verde en todo lo que era puertas y mas alla de ellas,sus vidrios están polarisados en color negro y mucho asta lo polariso en el vidrio de el frente solo que en la parte de arriba ,sus faroles osea luses delanteras eran azules pero tenia dos posisiones que generalmente le gustan a ella 1 habia dos luses (las generales que usan siempre los autos je) en la posision actual de cualquier auto y dos mas debajo de estas que algunos autos tienen (si digo abajo no es que esten pegadas eh,si no que hay un espasio mas abajo y resien ay están si para quee no se confundan)

Y unas luses también azules que iluminaban la patente de atrás sus ruedas eran Avus negras y en lo que seria los frenos pintado de negro bien oscuro y unas cosas azules en las ruedas que eran muy hermosos que serian parte de ellas(si no me entienden esta en un juego de ned for spid busquen videos y talves les salgan)y un tatuaje en la puerta derecha en la parte de abajo que desia bora 1.8t forever….

Era realmente hermoso(ah y si alguno de ustedes quieren aser un auto como este en la vida real no lo agan por que yo los mato es mi diseño y no quiero que me lo roben también ya existe pero en serio lo mato cuídense ;)….)bueno y el mio era un también un bora 1.8t negro el mio también tenia los vidrios polarisados y también en la parte delantera, con ruedas avus con esas luses azules que les acabo de descrubir también una luz azul en la patente con tatuajes en forma diferente a la de ella el mio era fuego y trueno… fuego de color azul y el trueno con violeta ah también el pequeño detalle que se me olvido es que Abigail tiene en su auto un alerón negro un poco alto pero muy lindo y igual que el mio también el de ella tenia un coso que se me olvido el nombre en el techo donde entraba aire negro también tengo uno ….bueno resulta que como era de noche y ella me llamo para ir a buscar al coche que ya estaba listo mis ojos quedaron bien abiertos al verlo pero no era ese exactamente el plan de ella si no que cuando fui a buscarla porque me abia llamado que valla ella tenia una ropa en sus brazos y me dijo -el baño queda arriba….-y me dio la ropa y me miro a los ojos con suplica disiendome ….porfa vallamos a pasear yo como una inocente chica de mi edad aunque no creo cuanta edad valla a tener esa carito de perrito abandonado iba a seguir funsionando conmigo asi que me fui directo al baño a darme una ducha…..

Ah perdón por no presentarme soy Amu hinamori una chica de 16 años ,mi cabello es rosa(y es del mismo talle que el anime)que vive en argentina, santa cruz ,Caleta Olivia una ciudad muy hermosa y fresca….

Bueno termine de bañarme mientras me iba poniendo la ropa me di cuenta que era muy linda era un chupin color negro una converse violeta oscuro una remera violeta que no tenia mangas ni nada en los hombros era todo lo que era brazos ,hombros y cuello asta mi pecho era muy linda y con detalles en piedritas en forma orisontal en color violeta y azul mi cabello me lo recogi en un rodete con unos mechos salientes de el y me fije que me había dejado unos lentes bien negros ah me los puse y me los levante acomodándomelos en mi cabeza me puse el lápiz labial que ella me dio era transparente….ya lista baje lo que no me abia fijado era como estaba vestida ,ella traía puesto un chupin color negro unas converse negras y la misma remera que la mia pero en azul y ella traía algunas cadenas un en negro otra, en dorado ,otra en gris y otra en plateado cn unos lentes negros traía el pelo recogido en una colita su pelo le llegaba mas o menos un poco mas debajo de los hombros y su estilo de cabello era negro y después del chuflin negro que llevaba tenia un mechon para ariba y otro para abajo era muy bueno y se dejo flequillo y los lentes bien acomodados en la cabeza igual que yo ella cuando me vio se aserco a mi y me puso una cadena dorada con una "A" y al lado de ella desia bora 1.8t forever..ella en la cadena ngra que tenia también se le notaba una "A" marcada en ella que desia Bora 1.8t+A forever….

Lo que me sorprendio fue su pregunta….

-Te dare este collar si me prometes que juras con tu corazón ,alma y espíritu que de ahora en adelante amas y amaras por siempre eternamente al bora…., claro no es obligasion tengo otro collar que dice solamente A si no quieres jurarlo pero me dolería mucho si no lo quisieras al bora ,pero es tu desision que desides si o no?-me lo dijo con una mirada no de suplica ni de arrogansia si no de amor de mucho amor que me implico haserle una pregunta….

-porque me ases jurar que amare al bora?-ella solo me miro con una sonrisa y dijo….

-Porque ,yo te lo dire sabes desde el primer momento que vi al bora me enamore profundamente de el aunque suene loco pero a mi me gustaba el Chevrolet pero desde el primer momento que vi al bora 1.8t…. me hipnotizo en un amor que era invensible ,yo me enamore de el jamas sentí por alguien o algo lo que siento y sentiré por ese auto yo me siento conectada con el un espíritu y una adrenalina inexplicable cuando lo compre lo primero que ise antes de comprarlo fue elegirlo me sente y puse mis manos en el volante de cada bora sentía tanto espíritu pero cuando toque el ultimo de ellos sentí una paz ,una adrenalina y espíritu desatados incontrolables y lo compre y le ise todo lo que quería pero la cosa importante es que la primera vez que vi al bora 1.8t ,el me ablaba y no estoy mintiendo y no estoy loca yo le dije una vez hola y el ,el me respondio y ninguno de los otros autos me respondia solo el bora y cuando estaban mal o algo les pasaba yo lo sentía no podía dormir en toda la noche por estar inquieta ese auto es único,y lo que mas me duele es que algunos no les importa nolo entienden dicen que es poca cosa y no es asi muy lindo que lo tienen y no ,porque no lo entienden y dicen que tienes que agregarle muchas cosas para que se ponga bueno y que el corsa o el civic es mas podero que el porque son mas lindos o porque es un onda o un civic o corsa y no,No es asi la cosa el bora ya de fabrica tiene mucha ….

Mucha potensia solo que ellos no lo ven es rapidísimo y es muy hermoso y me duele que no lo sepan ay algunos que los comprenden y se los agradesco pero el bora lo es todo para mi y además ellos dicen por que marca es, es mas rápido y nada que ver todo depende del conductor y el auto por ej:un corsa con un onda supuestamente el ona es mas fuerte pero el conductor del corsa y el auto se entendían y le ganaron al corsa y esto paso en la vida real por eso yo me eh prometido a mi y al bora que a todos les daría celos ,que el es el campeón y que todos que darían impresionados por la velosidad el motor de el ,quiero yo que vean y que comprendan como es en realidad y lo voy a cumplir el bora 1.8t lo es todo para mi lo es todo ….El y Yo Somos Uno ….

Y una ultima cosa el secreto para triunfar es escuchar a Tu auto y que El auto te escuche a vos y lograran grandes cosas inimaginables deja que la adrenalina la música el alma el espíritu te lleven y deja que Tu y El auto sean Uno Solo tienes que entender ,escuchar al auto para andar con el por ej:si vos andas en una carrera y solo andas en un auto y no lo escuchas que el te esta advirtiendo que no andan los frenos si no lo comprendes y no son uno solo lo único que lograras es perder y tener un accidente por eso y además la adrenalina es fasinante déjate llevar y se vos con Tu auto uno solo ….-al final me lo dijo con una sonrisa de amor….

-ah y el auto tiene sentimientos solo escúchalo y déjate escuchar y serán Uno solo para siempre porque solo tu y el auto seran el y vos uno solo porque aunque conducas otro bora te sentiras conctadas sentiran lo mismo será increíble pero no será lo mismo que con tu auto….y que desides quieres enseñarles a todos que es lo que puede aser un bora y que queden asombrados y vean lo que realmente pueden aser el y tu juntos demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados que cualquier auto puede ganar si el dueño y el auto son uno solo ….que desides?-La verdad no se porque pero desde el momento que me puso la cadena no me la quise quitar me sentía conectada en paz y desde el momento que vi auto anque suene loco también sentí que me ablaba me sentí completa ,conctada y sentí lo que el sentía….pero pensé que era una tontería pero ahora que se todo esto por primera vez lo comprendo….y me arme de valor para preguntarle una cosa-Yo desde el primer momento que lo vi a mi auto me sentí conectada y en paz porque me pasa esto?-a ella se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y dijo-amiga te enamoraste de el bora te conectaste con el lo comprendiste ahora una pregunta tu lo escuchaste ablarte y sentirte como nunca sentirte al todo?-….

-si el me dijo hola y me sentí completa estoy enamorada de el bora?-….otra sonrisa hay ahora que me espera….

-Si lo hisite pero te digo algo vos podes estar enamorada del bora pero también podes enamorarte de una persona obio el auto y tu son uno solo asi que si te enamoras de una persona tu auto también lo hara pero solo que si ese hombre no es para ti o no es bueno y juega contigo el auto te lo advertirá …ah una cosa mas si vos te enamoras y si esa persona tiene un auto tu y tu auto como digo serán uno solo y si el otro tiene un auto y también es uno solo con el auto tu y tu auto lo sentiran ah y autos contra autos también ablan y tu sentiras cuando te ablen a ti y tu auto je aunque suene loco pero bueno el motor del auto es la comunicasion claro que vos cuando te sientas con adrenalina, libre y aprietes el acelerador , sentiras al auto lo escucharas serán uno solo….-…

Y luego dijo-bueno se ase tarde dale ahora o nunca que desides eh?-…

Yo ya se que hacer-Si acepto yo lo siento el auto y yo seremos uno solo Forever….-se le formo una sonrisa y luego dijo-bueno ahora al auto a buscar a Misaki y Yuuki ellas sienten lo mismo que nosotras y ya aceptaron se llevaran bien a ten-dijo lansandome una campera muy linda de cuero negra y ella también tenia una y dijo antes de subirse a su auto-ah pontela ase frio y después sacatela si sientes calor yo siempre lo hago ….-y en ves de subir se vino asia mi y me dio en la mano una llave-je lo siento sin ella no podras conducir-….

-Y resien te acuerdas ¬¬ que dicha….-yo oprimi el botón y se prendio una luz indicando de que el auto se había abierto abri la puerte entre y mi amiga Abigail me detuvo la puerta antes de que la cerrara y me dijo-Quiero ver como lo arrancas-….

-Ok ….-le dije y lo arranque sonaba increíble y en el momento que lo arranque lo sentí en mi eramos uno solo y sin pensarlo lo acelere tantas veces sonaba increíble tenia nitro turbo y un escape deportivo era hermoso por adentro todo negro y en las puertas desia Amu+bora1.8t y le dije a Abigail-ya sabias que iba a aceptar no es cierto -_-….-y dijo…

-No en realidad no pero si no aceptabas lo quitaba después je….-lo dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro de un niño que iso una travesura y dije….-ok esta bien je-y le devolví la sonrisa- y una vez que cerre la puerta se abrió para arriba el garaje y salimos….


	2. La Adrenalina En mis venas

-Llegamos !...-Me grito mi amiga desde su Auto habíamos llegado a una casa blanca de 2 pisos era bonita

Estacione el auto donde había arboles para ocultarlo de los intrusos que quieren robar igual que mi amiga ,cuando me vague de el auto mi amiga ya estaba tocando la puerta y me hacia señas de que valla cuando llegue hasta ahí ya habían abierto la puerta y de ella apareció una chica de ojos ámbares igual que los mios y de mi amiga tenia el cabello un poco mas debajo de los hombros con flequillo y el pelo marron con estilo de mechones para arriba y para abajo liso y con una gorra negra ,tenia puesto un yean azulado oscuro con una remera negra con tiras ,unas converse plateadas con cordones negros y una campera de cuero negra bordada con estrellas plateadas ….y mi amiga la saludo….

-Yuuki como estas amiga?-dijo abrazándola y la chica dijo….

-Aby bien y vos?-correspondiendole el abrazo …después de que se separaron mi amiga aby dijo…

-Bien mira ella es Amu, igual que nosotras prometio amar siempre al bora ,Amu te presento Yuuki ella es Amu,…Amu ella es Yuuki….-dijo con una sonrisa ….y Yuuki me dio su mano y yo la acepte….y ella dijo….

-Mucho gusto Amu espero que nos llevemos muy bien….-dijo con una sonrisa feliz….y yo le conteste…-Eso espero yo también le dije correspondiéndole la sonrisa que me había dedicado….

Yuuki:-Bueno ya empezamos bien eso es una buena señal-me dijo….y yo le conteste …..

-Si jejeje….-dije riéndome y nos empezamos a reir todas….y Aby dijo….

-Bueno y Yuuki quieres ir a correr carreras con nosotras….-dijo con una sonrisa pero ella en ningún momento me dijo algo sobre carreras, oh yo no preste atención?entonces dije…-Queeeee?jamas me mencionaste algo sobre carreras!...-y ella me miro con una sonrisa de advirtiendo que hiso una travesura….y dijo-Upss se me olvido pero por favor dale tu lo prometiste por el bora que demostrarias a todos lo que son capases de aser….-y yo me quede sin palabras…-Pee-ee-ee-ro nunca mencionaste que seria ahora….-le dije yo con un tono de confusión ,sorprendida y no se que desir….entonces Yuuki intervino en esta tensa conversación ….-Pero Amu dale si tu lo prometiste no importa cuando sea que lo hiciste ,pero si prometiste probarles a todos, lo capases que pueden ser los boras si tu hiciste esa promesa tienes que cumplirla no importa si fue hoy tienes que cumplirla dale aslo por tu bora y nosotras además la noche esta hermosa para salir-dijo y Aby dijo con una sonrisa soñadora y feliz-Entonces eso es un si?...-esa sonrisa daba gracia que me reia a carcajadas internamente…-Claro por que no todavía no eh probado el bora es una hermosa noche para hacerlo-dijo la que causa esa sonrisa realmente graciosa de Aby….-Solo faltas tu Amu…Pooooorrrr fissssss…-me dijeron las dos al unisono con carita de perrito que no pude resistir-Ok pero dejen de hacer eso …-les dije y ellas al instante de que mis palabras salieron de mi boca dijeron….-A los autos!...-dijeron otra vez juntas….-y yo me quede con la boca Abierta diciendo…-Eso fue todo?... :O …-reaccione cuando arrancaron los autos y me pegaron un grito-Amu dale o te quedas ahí toda la noche con la boca abierta y se te seca o bienes con nosotras…-me grito Aby y luego Yuuki dijo-Amu si bienes me cierras la puerta porfa me dijo lansandome una llave….mientras que Aby me toco unas 4 veses vocina y hasiendo rugir al auto para que me apresurara ..,-Ya voy!-les grite otro vocinaso que me desato-Abigail o dejas esa vocina o te pego me escuchaste!-le grite ya llendo a mi auto y oi que ella me gritaba –Aslo si me Alcansas !...-me grito y todavía no avia quitado el freno de marcha asi que asia que sus ruedas dejaran marcas en la calle y su auto se iso para la izquierda y luego para la derecha como dando una vuelta en si mismo pero una vuelta incompleta y dejando humo de las llantas en la calle(es como lo autos de carreras siempre hacen je ;)….)y luego de que quito el freno de marcha salio a todo fierro yo apurada arranque el auto y hise lo mismo que ella y Sali a todo ….cuando gire a la esquina doblando a todo ful escuche al auto y creo que manejo bien por que no toque ni el cordon de la vereda ni casi pero estaba cerca de el ….y lo primero que vi fue al auto de Yuuki también diseñado por Abigail era también un bora 1.8t esepto que este era de color Plateado tenia también un alerón del mismo color del auto su patente era iluminada por una luz azul tenia los vidrios polarisado que no se veía quien conducia y también tenia la abertura en el techo donde entraba aire negro las luses de adelante eran iguales que las mias y las de Aby azules en esas 2 posiciones tenia ruedas negras avus pero sin el coso azul en cambio el de ella tenia unas parte grises y un tatuaje en la puerte en la parte de abajo que desia bora 1.8t forever y su motor también era deportivo pero con otro sonido un poco mas ruguiente que el mio solo un poco y se notaba que también tenia nitro y turbo porque el caño de escape ase que suene asi y Abigail estaba mucho mas adelante que nosotras dos dimos toda una vuelta como una hora ya dejando de lado la carrera y cada semafaro que parabamos las tres haciamos el sonido de salida como que estábamos haciendo carreras y salíamos a todo solo que siempre Aby nos dejava algo atrás pero también la alcansabamos pero podía notar que ella frenaba de vez en cuando hasta que llegamos a otra casa de 2 pisos pero de color violeta nos extacionamos también debajo de unos arboles y vajamos a tocar la puerta….

Después de un rato nos abrió una chica con pelo lacio suelto con también el mismo estilo que Yuuki solo que le pegaba mas bien y tenia un yean en color negro pero no tan oscuro una remera igual a la mia de la misma marca en color naranja oscuro con unos lentes negros ,….

-Hola Misaki como estas amiga?-dijeron mis amigas Aby y Yuuki que saltaron en sima de ella a abrazarla ella después de que la soltaron por que ella se estaba quedando sin aire aunque no creo que la allan soltado si ella misma no les desia -_- ….cuando por fin pudo respirar con claridad dijo….

-tengo que asegurarme la proxima vez que vengan a mi casa poner una alarma….-dijo sonriendo ….

-Bueno no es para tanto che ¬¬ …-dijeron al unisono de nuevo ,son telepáticas o que?...entonces la chica llamada Misaki me miro y dijo-Y tu como te llamas?-me dijo con una sonrisa entonces Yuuki intervino…-Ella es Amu ,….Amu ella es Misaki ….Misaki ella es Amu se unio a nosotras s una de nosotras…-cada palabra la dijo con una sonrisa alegre….y Misaki..respondio-Eso es muy bueno ahora somos 4 somos 1 un grupo completo de chicas con adrenalina para demostrar quienes somos nosotras y nuestros autos lo que somos capases de hacer …ah ella juro no?-dijo ella y Aby le respondio-Si juro esta misma noche lo hiso je-dijo con una sonrisa muy devertida en el rostro …

-Si lo hiso pero al parecer ya esperaba que lo hiciera por que en mi auto ya estaba tatuado el Amu+bora1.8t ¬¬ -dije yo y Misaki se cruzo de brazos y miro con una cara seria y diciendo tras la mirada que hiciste jovensita? Yo me reia de la cara de Aby estaba con una carita de yo no hice nada...

-Que? Yo no hice nada malo jejejeje….-dijo riéndose y dando media vuelta detrás de Yuuki que estaba escuchando toda esa tensa conversación con una sonrisa ….hasta que se canso de que Aby la siguiera sujetando por atrás cada vez que Misaki se arrimaba …-Bueno ya es suficiente Aby no lo debe haber hecho con malas intenciones ella talvez que si Amu no aceptaba lo quitaba luego y además no hay que enojarse con ella porque ella es la que hiso que seamos un grupo …asi que Misaki quieres ir a correr carreras con nostras ya que tu tanto yo como Amu somos primerisas en esto Aby ya ando algunas veces solo que en un circuito cuando no había nadie …asi que quieres o no?-termino de desir Yuuki …-Claro porque no vallamos a ver quien se atreve a desafiarnos ,saldrá perdiendo pero para eso hay que salir para que vean nuestros hermosos autos ok vamos…-dijo Misaki mi nueva amiga que estaba llendo al garaje a buscar su auto,cerro la puerta de su casa y se subio a su auto ,el coche era muy hermoso era uno también diseñado por Aby era un bora 1.8t casualmente ella solo diseña esos pero me conto que le diseño uno a su hermano…bueno su auto era negro con alerón, ruedas avuz de color negro tenia la abertura de arriba del coche color negro ,vidrios polarisados la misma luz azul ilumindo su patente ah se me olvidaba aca la patentes de todas son de color negro también tenia las mismas luses que Yuuki yo y Aby de las dos posiciones unas arriba y otras abajo también azules pero este auto tenia algo diferente a los demás era que en el parachoches delantero tenia una franga naranja mas arriba de la patente que la rodeaba sin tocarla de echo no era un tatuaje pues se notaba que no era pintada porque tenia donde iba la pintura naranja una abertura para adentro solo que esa abertura no era una porque la profundidad de la raya era corta se iba para adentro hasta un punto y desde ahí ya estaba todo cerrado(es difícil de explicar lo vi en un bora también pero cuesta explicarlo je ) era un adorno que le puso ella que esa abertura estaba rellena por ese color naranja que rodeaba la patente sin tocarla esta muy lejos de hacerlo su sonido era deportivo que ruguia muy fuerte cada uno de los motores era diferente,tenia nitro y turbo y el mismo tatuaje que las tres teníamos que decia en oscuro pero se notaba bora 1.8t forever…salio a todo pero cuando yo y Yuuki salimos Aby que había salido después de Misaki estaba una cuadra mas que ella me reí las alcanzamos cuando había un semaforo en rojo y cuando dio verde salimos todas en un empate de echo solo yo yuuki y misaki ya que aby nos gano por la trompa del auto je es una conductora muy espectacular yo diría que es impresionante como conduce se ve que lo disfruta y desde ahí a yuuki la llamaron que tenia que hirse por que su prima se casaba esa misma noche hido un puchero por que no se quería ir.-Ah no se vale ustedes van a estar disfrutando la noche mientras yo voy a estar en una aburrida boda…-dijo yuuki con cara de perrito entonces a miski se le ocurrio algo-Y si solo salimos cuando estemos todas juntas claro si uno tiene ganas puede salir solo a dar vueltas ir a comprar y todo no es obligación salir solo cuando estamos todas juntas podemos salir solas cuando queramos pero por ahora si tu no estas yo me voy talvez otro dia salga sola porque no es tan divertido sin ti o si noestamos con ninguna de nuestras amigas no es divertido pero también uno tiene a veces que estar solo dar vueltas relajarse, salir solo cuando uno quiera, o este aburrido pero por ahora yo me voy si?-dijo misa con cara de entendido y yo dije-si agamoslo asi yo también me agarro sueño….-dije vostesando..-esta bien pero duerman bien por que cualquier dia podemos madrugar pero ok…bueno-dijo aby no tan conforme pero lo entendia …-Si bien bueno adiós chicas que duerman bien-dijo yuuki llendose en su auto y diciéndonos adiós con la mano…después se fue misaki y solo nos quedamos aby y yo-Y bueno que dices se siente bien la adrenalina?-me dijo….

-Si se siente re bien fasinante por primera vez me sentía completa conectada con mi auto lo escuche disfrutar fue realmente hermoso gracias amiga te quiero-le dije abrasandola y ella se sorprendio por un momento por mi abraso tan cariñoso pero después me lo correspondio con mucha ternura y dijo-Yo igual ah y si mañana o pasado quieres salir sola no hay problema pero si quieres salir con alguna de nosotras no olvides llamarme eh-me dijo subiéndose a su auto-Si lo hare te quiero –le dije ….

-Yo también adiós….-me dijo diciéndome adiós con la mano…-Adios …-le dije yo también diciéndole adiós con la mano y subiendoa mi auto cuando lo arranque llegue a un semáforo en rojo y aby estaba a mi lado también bajo el vidrio y dijo –no te olvides porque te mato asi que no te lo olvides-….

-No lo hare…-dije una vez que baje el vidrio de mi auto pero enserio si yo quería salir con alguna de ellas le tenia que llamar por que me mata si no que dios siempre me bendiga….y aby igual que yo no sacamos los frenos de marcha para hacerlo mas increíble y cuando se puso en verde salimos a todo solo en la calle quedaron marcadas las gomas de los autos y humo después cambiamos de dirección yo a la izquierda y ella a la derecha y asi cuando llegue a mi casa me acosté y me dormi y soñé todo lo que abia pasado la adrenalina la velocidad esta en mis venas y lo eh descubierto gracias a abigail le debo mucho por enseñarme la adrenalina y mucho mas que ay Mas alla de el espíritu ,amor ,adrenalina y….Velocidad….


	3. La Noche de Mi Vida

-Despues de ese largo profundo y fantástico sueño me desperté como cualquier hice una cuantas cosas y cuando termine de hacer todos mis deberes me acosté en la cama aburrida pensando que iba a hacer pero en ningún momento me olvide que tenia a mi auto ay de hecho jamas me lo eh podido quitar de la cabeza eh ido a ver como estaba 4 veces je pero sin embargo tenia ya ganas de salir a dicfrutar de la noche auque alla sido ayer mi primera vez con mi auto….

Fin del Flash Back

-Hola?-me dijeron del otro lado del celular ….

-Hola Aby como estas quieres ir a pasear conmigo?-yo la escuche que se reia como si hubiera hecho una travesura….

-Jejejeje no crees que te tardaste mucho?-dijo aun riéndose….

-Porque ?-le dije yo con confucion…

-Por que yo ya estoy tocando tu puerta jejeje…-dijo ella con su tono de risa…entonces fui a mirar por la ventana para encontrarme a su auto afuera de mi casa y saludándome desde ay…

-Queeee? Como puede ser que estes afuera de mi casa acaso eres adivina-le dije sorprendida-No te iba a invitar yo porque estaba aburrida…-me lo dijo con un tono obio … -Ahhh si como no me lo imagine era ya esperado de ti ¬¬ …pero bueno ay bajo y voy …-le dije bajando las escaleras de mi casa …-Ah y hasme un favor no te tardes tanto ,como cuando me llamaste …-dijo riéndose.-Ya cállate ¬¬ ….-le dije yo llendo al garaje una vez que Sali Yuuki y Misaki estaban afuera…-Te tardaste siglos…-dijo Aby pronunciando ese siglos muy esagerado …-Ya cállate!-le dije yo gritandole del enojo,-Hola Amu !...-me dijo con alegría y abrazandome Yuuki –Hola Amu que tal?...-me dijo Misaki también abrazandome –Hola bien y ustedes?y como se enteraron que íbamos a salir Aby y yo?-le pregunte con curiosidad –Aby nos llamo hace un rato y dijo que estaba llendo para tu casa a himbitarte también y como cuando nos llamo nos himbito ,ahora estamos aquí je…-dijo Yuuki respondiendo a mi pregunta….-Bueno nos vamos o nos quedamos conversando toda la noche?...-dijo Aby dándome un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo…-Si vamos ya estamos todas listas no?-dijo Misaki viendo si no faltaba nada..-Si yo si ah traje unos chicles son beldent infinit de menta son re frescos …-dijo Yuukimofresiendonos unos lo cual las tres recibimos con gusto en serio eran refrescantes aspirabas aire por la boca y era frio muy fresco aperte de que me encanta la menta me fije en las vestimentas de todas y todas incluyéndome estábamos vestidas con la misma ropa de ayer-Woww se nota que nos gusta la ropa todas estamos usando lo mismo de ayer..-dije yo…

-Si además esta limpia y solo la usamos ayer asique porque no hoy je además me gusta esta ropa…-dijo Aby riéndose…

-Yo digo lo mismo…-dijo Yuuki y Misaki…

-Mmm si a mi igual me gusta la mia …-dije yo riéndome …-

-Buenos vamos que ya quiere ir a probarles a todos nuestros auto además la noche esta hermosa ….-Dijo impasiente Aby mirando al cielo,con la luna muy hermosa en su mejor punto y las estrellas iluminando la noche hermosa y fresca al correr una brisa por mi pude sentir que esta noche esta hermosa…-Ey miren un bora alla ….-dijo Aby apuntando a un bora que paso rápido y estaba muy hermoso….-mmm muy lindo lo voy a seguir me pregunto donde ira?….-dijo la misma que lo vio si a ella le gusta marcar patentes de los boras y los quiere seguir por que le encantan además esta muy entusiasmada por ver como reaccionan los boras al ver el suyo quiere demostrar les a todos lo que son capases de hacer y yo estoy de su lado igual que yuuki y misaki ,yo siento lo mismo que ella es una Pasion que no se puede describir pero ahora que lo veo yo ahora que tengo un auto realmente espectacular también quiero saber a donde va ese bora y a ver como reacciona con el mio intuyo que esta noche será fantástica….me acerque a yuuki y misaki y les dije-Vamos será divertido admítanlo tenemos unos autos espectaculares admitan que tienen curiosidad de saber a donde va y además ustedes igual que yo y Aby quieren ver la reacción que hace cuando vea los nuestros y después de todo presiento que esta noche será fantástica!...-Les dije yo caminando a mi Auto pero a lo lejos presenti unas sonrisas y unos susurros que desian-A veces pienso que lee mentes como supo que tenemos ganas de hacer esto-dijo yuuki subiéndose a su auto y misaki le respondio-mmm a mi que ella es adivina bueno yo ya quiero ver la imprecion de ese auto a ver si nos quiere hacer una carrera!...-dijo ella encendiendo su auto sonreí y me fui a seguir a Aby porque la perdi de vista y donde ella este el otro bora también ,no fue difícil encontrarla digamos que su motor ,sus tatuajes ,su auto ,su bora es único por lo que lo pude encontrar y ella bajo un poco mas de lo que ya lo tenia bajado y me grito vamos a la costanera debe estar por ay y lo subio un poco al vidrio y aumento la música por lo que la oude escuchar y saber que canción había puesto era ,Freedom de Dan balan,….woww que volumen de los autos digo yo y puse la misma canción que ella me encantaba esa canción y además en los autos ella había comprado unos cosos de música bajas la música y el coso lo ordena a su manera pero buscas la canción a través de las flachitas de este,y tenes que poner la radio 87,5 para escuchar el coso ,….la costanera es un lugar hermoso mi favorito de hecho unos le dicen costanera lo que esta la arena, playa, mar y nada que ver para mi opinión pero bueno antes de entar para lo que era ya costanera habia unos arboles cubriendo una casa también antes de llegara a eso ay una ruta que se divide a la calle donde nosotras hibamos y otra derecho al frente,después donde nosotras hibamos ,todo mas alla era una plaza antes que ella o mas bien en la esquina izquierda había un boliche y había un moto de autos estacionados después mas alla girabas y un poco mas se encontaraba lo que era toda la costanera….tenia casas y después hay una como un taetro donde a veces van a cantar y pegado a eso un estacionanmiento en la izquierda ,lo que vendría a ser el frente para nosotras, la parte de atrás pero muy chico porque hay esta la calle y la derecha que había un monton de lugar para estacionar y también a lo que vendría a ser el frente tenia unos toboganes para los que andan en patinetas después una pared chiquita blanca pues no tan chiquita te podes sentar en ella bien como una silla pero solo un poco mas chica ,que rodea todo eso y la vereda y después a lo que es vereda también ay un estacionamiento algo corto y después de eso la calle y una cosa que tiene plantas, césped ,que dividia la calle en dos partes una la que acabo de desir ,los autos iban para el lado izquierdo - y por donde vamos nosotras es el lado derecho - donde nosotras íbamos había un estacionamiento igual que el otro pero mas amplio y estaba bajo oh sea la calle es plana recta y asi esta ese estacionamiento en cambio el otro esta la calle recta pero ese estacionamiento esta en una pequeña o algo de subida la calle donde íbamos estaba muy bien hecha esepto el estacionamiento a nuestro lado también pero tenia una pequeñas rocas que quedaron en el cemento la calle era muy azulada no tan blanca como suele ser si no un poco mas oscura,y donde esta el estacionamiento al lado derecho de este abia césped ,plantas y después una vereda grande de cemento claro con esos cosos grandes de luz en algunas partes y otros un poco mas pequeños pero bueno y después de la vereda la pared esa chiquita de color blanco y para el otro lado de esta una caída arena y mas alla el mar,bueno seguimos a donde nosotras íbamos en ese estacionamiento a mi derecha esta lleno de autos entre esos 4 boras 1.8t seguidos uno de ellos era el que buscábamos y en el otro estacionamiento también abia autos,por donde íbamos estaban por hacer una carrera era un corsa y un onda civic,después de que el civic gano justo estábamos crusando por donde estaban los boras seguidos estaban 4 chicos afuera de ellos conversando ,estaban centados en los paracohes delanteros de sus autos, uno el que vebdria a ser el dueño del ultimo Auto de estos era de pelo Azulado alborotado reluciente sus ojos son de color Zafiro estaba vestido con un yean negro y una remera negra con una chamarra de cuero negra,y unos jaguar negras,por alguna razón me llamo la atención,pero bueno el otro era uno de pelo Plateado alborotado reluciente en una de sus orejas tenia dos aritos muy monos sus ojos eran Violetas llevaba puesto un yean azulado oscuro una camisa azulada y una chamarra en el brazo color Gris y Plateado tenia puestas unos jaguar Plateadas con negro,el de al lado tenia pelo Amarillo alborotado reluciente tenia ojos Verdes Esmeralda llevaba puesto un yean azulado con toques oscuros una camisa negra y unos jaguar Azules,y el otro se fue al auto y salio no alcance a ver quien era pero bueno ,el dueño del ultimo coche ,su auto era color Negro ya mencione que era una bora 1.8t no?bueno tenia esa misma abertura de aire sus ruedes eran avus ,todo lo que era frenos y todo incluyendo sus ruedas eran de color negro sus vidios estaban recontra polarizados la misma luz azul que la mia que iluminaba su patente y esas luses azules pero adelante no tenia patente pero tenia la misma mancha que misaki pero de color negro ese Auto por alguna razón tenia Algo especial para mi pero que la verdad no lo se bueno sigamos tenia un tatuaje azulado en forma de trueno y un relámpago de color bien negro oscuro que hacia que se notara y el tatuaje en la puerta de la parte de abajo que curiosamente decía bora 1.8t mmm con un tatuaje en azul y negro de signo carreara y un alerón negro con un trueno azul tenia nitro y turbo,el chico del al lado el que tiene pelo Plateado el bora 1.8t de el es de color Plateado su alerón era de color gris y Plateado con un rayo Negro tenia la abertura de aire color negro la luz azul que ilumina su patente la misma forma de luses azules que nosotras en el prachoches delantero ,donde seria toda la parte de la patente y un poco mas pintado de color negro igual que el de Yuuki(lo siento olvide añadir esa parte perdónenme T-T….)es una mancha negra de color negro ocupando todo el lugar de la patente pero solo tenia la patente atas y no adelante,sus vidrios son polarisados de color negro ,….claro y y un tatueje en las puertas grande que decía BORA 1.8T(ejemplo era asi pero desia bora 1.8t pero con las mismas o algo parecidas rayas ….

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ YOU ஜ۩۞۩ஜ)….Tiene también la palabra bora en el vidrio de atrás, nitro y turbo,el del al lado de pelo amarillo su bora es negro tine la luz azul que ilumina su patente de atrás adelante no tiene patente pero tiene la misma mancha negra y las mismas luses azules que nosotras,tiene un alerón negro con un relámpago gris,tenia la abretura de aire de color gris y rayas negras sus vidrios están polarisados y en el vidrio de atrás dice bora 1.8t en gris el tatuaje en las puertas de la parte de abajo en color plateado bora 1.8t,tenia también en las puertas signo de fuego y rayo de color plata (ese color gris….) y plateado reluciente y algo de negro muy hermoso su bora ,pero cometi el pequeño error de cerrar mis ojos y acelerar el auto y porque fue mi reacción de girar a la derecha no lo se pero accidentalmente quede a pocos centímetros del chico de pelo Azulado y ojos zafiro y lo hice de una manera que al parentar de su cara se sorprendio ensima cuando lo hice su reacción fue poner las manos detrás de el como caundo uno se lo toma de sorpresa es difícil de explicar me puse tan nerviosa por como me miraba aunque no creo que se alla dado cuenta que soy mujer por que esta todos los vidrios recontra polarisados que ase imposible ver al conductor,que al ponerme nerviosa mi otra reacción fue poner el cambio para atrás di reversa atrás claro y puse el cambio para adelante y no lo solte de modo que salio a full el Auto(ah se me olvidaba mas alla de donde estaban abia una curva doblando a la izquierda y después de doblar era todo recto con un semáforo que casualmente casi siempre esta en amarillo -_- también ay una calle llendo al lugar donde te vas que es también desde un punto enpienzan la vereda de plantas y se termina por si quieres girar a la izquierda al estacionamiento izquierdo y vuelve a empezar ,y después una curva que gira a la derecha después derecho otra curva que gira a la izquierda después en la otra cuadra otra mas y al final una curva pero que se viene en sentido contrario llendo para donde ella se habia ido después mas alla una comisaria la tercera policía y mas alla derecho un semáforo y ay hay un árbol de navidad grande con focos de luz que se prenden solo para las fiestas una vez que llegas al semáforo ay una calle que pasan lo autos en dirección llendo a la derecha y mas alla y pasando al árbol llendo derecho ay todo arboles alrededor y mas alla ,y también estando en el árbol se gira a la izquierda se va al centro si no entienden mucho podrían buscar el mapa o ciudad calle etc de caleta Olivia es muy largo explicar todo)y al mirar por el retro visor misaki y yuuki me estaban siguiendo a full por detrás y otra de mi reacción fue mirar a mi izquierda y estaba Aby a mi lado me fui pasando mas alla del centro por unos arboles(lo que acabo de explicar)y pare el auto donde había para entrar autos donde no se veía escondido en los arboles y Aby se paro al lado mio se bajo y me abrió la puerta y me abrazo sentí tanto amor en ese abrazo que lo correspondi nos quedamos asi un rato hasta que se me vino una pregunta a la mente-Y yuuki y misa?-le pregunte de modo curioso-Ehhhhh ah si se fueron a ver si no nos siguen los otros porque cuando te fuiste tan rápido se quedaron mirando y se subieron a los autos lo arrancaron y ay no se mas porque yo ay ya me venia a buscarte….-dijo con una sonrisa y en ese momento vinieron yuuki y misaki a todo se escondieron a nuestro lado ,pararon los autos y yuuki se vajo misa se quedo con el auto angustiada y entusiasmada los 4 autos estaban en sendidosAby y yo quedamos con las luses altas y yuuki cuando se bajo del su auto que npor sierto cuando llego bajo al todo las luses y nos dijo-Chicas ya apagen las luses que los chicos nos siguen!nos están buscando!-dijo alertada y enseguida las bajamos a los 4 segundos se escucharon los motores deportivos con todo que en realidad sonaban espectacular de los chicos todas nos quedamos calladas pensando que no iban a escuchar nuestros motores,casi pasan de largo pero el auto plateado freno y les toco vocina a los otros y dio marcha atrás y los otros hisieron lo mismo yuuki que no alcanzo a subirse a tiempo al auto quedo con la puerta abierta ,estaba todo oscuro pero de repente la luna salio y nos ilumino y nos vieron-Ay están ….-dijo el del auto plateado yuuki cerro su puerta y salimos a todo, encendimos las luces y mire por el retrovisor y nos estaban siguiendo baje el vidrio por que Aby me estaba haciendo señas Y luego me grito enciendan los turbos y los nitros!...-y los encendimos –A la 1,a las 2,y a las 3!-y los precionamos y salimos con todo a full fuimas tan rápido que sentí el aire ir tan rápido y la adrenalina se encendio en mi y presenti que esta era La Noche de mi Vida….


	4. Una Pregunta una respuesta complacida

Mas Alla de la Velocidad

Estábamos en serios problemas, los otros jóvenes para nuestra desventaja y ventaja para ellos, era que también tenían turbos por lo cual los activaron y nos siguieron como una hora por todo un largo recorrido por el centro, la plaza, la costanera e incluso en la ruta. Seguramente se preguntaran donde estamos en este momento no?, les responderé , escondidas en estacionamiento de una anónima que para lo bueno es que esta lleno de arboles por lo cual nos cubren perfectamente de cualquiera que este buscando a , 4 chicas que se esconden de 3 chicos quienes al parecer no son muy idiotas ¬¬ .

-Ay no…-dijo Yuuki con mucho nerviosismo en su voz.-Que ocurre..algo malo? ..que?-dije yo con un poco de temor-Es que….-dijo Yuuki con mucho miedo a decir lo que estaba pasando-Ya di que rayos pasa!-grite yo ya sin embargo no necesite a que alguna de nosotras dijera que pasaba para que lo supiera,ya que de la nada escuche como los motores de autos se acercaban a nuestro escondite,muy cerca..-Que vamos a hacer!..-grito Yuuki de pronto-Shh cállate,no ves acaso que si sigues con ese volumen de voz nos encontraran!..-dijo en susurros alterados Aby, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Yuuki –Tu también cállate que con tu vos tan alta de volumen nos encontraran con mas razón!..-contrataco Yuuki en susurros histéricos , entonces fue como pude ver una mirada asesina de parte de Aby que se dirigía claramente a la que comenzó esta discusión – Grrr ,de acuerdo estamos en 1,2,3 uff-dijo Aby quien después de decirlo suspiro para tranquilizarse-Wow ahora se pone a contar este no es un muy buen momento de contar-dijo la que menos tenia que hablar,Yuuki..-Voy a perder mi paciencia-dijo con una mirada asesina Aby – Callate nos escucharan!-dijo Yuuki quien a mi parecer se estaba buscando una pelea-Callate, tu!-dijo Aby en su defensa..-Ya callense las dos!..-dije yo con un tono protestador para que ya se callasen . En todo esto los ruidos de los motores se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, y hasta que de pronto nos iluminaron unas luces azules y eso fue suficiente para encender los motores y salir con toda velocidad de ese de un rato fuimos con toda la velocidad y giramos en una esquina y para nuestra suerte encontramos una entrada con arboles ,después de entrar vimos como los autos que nos perseguían se iban a otro rumbo-Emm quizás ya se cansaron de andarnos siguiendo mas de una hora-dijo la voz proveniente de Misaki quien no había ni dicho o provocado algún sonido en toda la persecució de un rato de a vernos quedado ay decidimos dar un par de vueltas por la costanera y asi nos pusimos en marcha al lugar ya mencionado.

-Oh,que coincidencia..je-dijo la voz que entre risas nerviosas pudo pronunciar las palabras-Que pasa?-dije yo respondiéndole a Yuuki por lo cual había dicho eso ,no hiso falta alguna voz para responder a mi pregunta,ya que al llegar al lugar pudimos ver con mucha claridad a los autos que hace unos minutos antes nos perseguí autos estaban en hilera uno detrás del otro y dejando lugar en el otro lado de la calle el cual era el izquierdo para otros autos al parecer iban a hacer una carrera y esperaban a con los cuales irían a competir para mala suerte mia y tanto de Yuuki y misaki ,Aby nos informo que ella había ya acordado que para la cuarta carrera correríamos nosotras para ver como podíamos manejar en esta situación,y lamentablemente donde estaban los chicos ya mencionados listos para correr era la cuarta carrera y no podíamos renunciar a ella ya que ya habían acordado y estaban todos listos solo faltábamos nosotras-Hey tengo una idea y si salimos huyendo y olvidamos todo esto-dije con nerviosismo-No creen que esta es una buena oportunidad para demostrarles que nosotras podemos ser mas rapidas que ellos ya que por lo que andábamos huyendo de ellos pensaran lo contrario-dijo seria Aby quien no iba a correr pero que si nos alentaría, nosotras ya no quedando otra aceptamos.

-Ah no puede ser voy a correr –decia Yuuki a cada rato entre otras palabras como esta-Ya calmate todo estará bien pero,solo tengo que decir que ustedes no eligiran con quien correr, ya que han sido enumeradas jeje-dijo Aby chocando sus dedos índices entre si,al escuchar esto todas quedamos boquiabiertas –Que!-dije yo , temia que me tocara con el chico de Azules ojos que casi por accidente lo chocaba-Bueno creo que tendre que darles los papeles para que sepan en que lugar iran-dijo Aby tratando de safar de la situación-Misaki tu eres la numero 3,Yuuki tu eres la numero 2,Amu tu eres el primer lugar-dijo dándonos unos papeles diciendo nuestra posición .

Entramos a los autos que habíamos dejado un poco lejos para que no se dieran cuenta esos chicos que estábamos ay,luego de que nos pusimos en fila pude ver con quien me había tocado-No puede ser es el-dije yo mirando al auto al lado del mio que tenia un poco el vidrio abierto por el cual se veian pelos Azules asomarse ,- Que mala suerte la mia T-T..-dije ya apunto de llorar,pero ya no había marcha atrás estábamos ya enumerados todos y me había tocado con ese misterioso chico de ojos color zafiro.

Luego de unos segundos una bandera estaba a punto de marcar cuando saldríamos estaba primero la roja luego la amarilla y por ultimo la verde-Rojo se inteligente,Amarillo se Valiente..-fui murmurando mientras cerre los ojos-..Verde de..Veloz-Dije y Asi fue como puse marcha y Sali con todo.

Para mi suerte iba en primer lugar ya que mi competencia iba detrás de mi,gire luego en una esquina y segui pero para mi desventaja era solo un por ahora el ir primera ya que el auto el cual le pertenecia al chico de pelo azulado estaba ya a mi derecha y pasando por la cara del auto al mio, giramos unas inumerables de veces pasamos por un montón de lugares y en la ultima cuadra por llegar solo subí mi canción favorita Part of me de Katy Perry y pulse el acelerador y fui con todo y me divertía como el aire fresco entraba por mi vidrio y en un momento cerre los ojos y suspire y luego los habrí dispuesta a ganar fui a toda velocidad y estábamos empatando ya faltaba poco por llegar y el me ganaba por la trompa de su auto y de repente de pasar de ser su trompa quien pasase fue la mía y así pasamos todos la raya que marcaba que ay terminaba la carrera-Gane? No puedo creerlo-dije sorprendida y sonriendo ,gire en una curva para ir de vuelta y pare al lado de Aby y vi que mis amigas se habían puesto en hilera detrás de mi me vaje y me puse detrás de mi auto para que nadie me viera al igual que Yuuki y Misaki, Aby me vino a dar un gran abrazo y felicitarme al igual que se las dio a las demás pero cuando me di cuenta mire por todos lados buscando con la vista al chico de pelo azul que no encontré,tampoco sus demás amigos estaban se habran enojado por que les ganamos ,olvide mencionar que tanto Yuuki como Misaki les habían ganado a sus competencia,-Oye Aby viste a los chicos con cual competíamos-Ah si se fueron hace un rato porque lo preguntas?-dijo ella-Ah no por nada igual gracias-le dije yo dedicandole una sonrisa , con que se habían ido ummm, Me pregunto como se llamara aquel misterioso chico de pelo azulado y ojos color zafiro que tanto me había llamado la atención.

Pov Ikuto

Demonios como puede ser que aquel auto me alla ganado? Yo soy el as veloz ,entonces porque razón me gano?...grrr que rabia, emm me pregunto quien será el misterioso dueño de ese auto que ah conseguido ganarme? Cual será su nombre? Emm ni modo despues tal vez averigue quien fue el que me ah ganado…

-Oye Ikuto estas bien?-me dijo mi amigo Zero al cual también estaba con rabia por que el dueño deese auto plateado le alla ganado al igual que el otro que gano a mi otro molesto amigo Usui..-Eh? A si,si estoy bien-dije no queriendo dar mucha esplicacion,-Bueno vámonos chicos esta ah sido una noche muy agotadora-dije ya subiendo a mi auto , arrancamos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

Ah perdónenme por no presentarme me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi y soy poseedor de un Bora 1.8t negro todo tuneado y modificado y estoy complacido con los resultados, mis mejores amigos son Zero Kiryuu y Usui Takumi que hemos sido amigos desde la niñez ,Yo soy el líder de mi banda de autos que esta integradas por mis amigos ya mencionados ,siempre les hemos ganado a todos y yo sobre todo, aparte de tener una vida difícil siempre me hago tiempo para las noches de carreras y adrenalina,emm bueno creo eso es todo.

Ya tendre tiempo de averiguar quien es ese extraño que a podido ganarme.

Pov Amu

A la mañana siguiente nos reunimos todas en la casa de Aby para festejar y almorzar juntas,mientras estábamos comensando Aby bajo corriendo las escaleras con una computadora en los brazos y gritando-Chicas eh encontrado como se llaman los chicos con los cual han competido..quieren saber cuales son?- y nosotras nos quedamos parpadeando de la imprecion los había encontrado?-Y como los has encontrado?-pregunte yo-Tengo mis contactos-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios..-bueno ahora díganme cada una de ustedes me dira la descripción del chico que quiera saber su nombre al oído- Y asi paso Misaki,Yuuki y luego yo cuando me arrime le dije-El chico que casi choco por accidente el del pelo azuladoy ojos zafiro-cuando me retire ella me dedico una sonrisa y me sonroje aun mas de lo que ya estaba cuando le dije cual nombre quería saber.

-Bien Misaki el chico de pelo Amarillo y ojos verdes esmeralda se llama Usui Takumi-Empeso a decir Aby-Yuuki el chico de pelo Plateado y ojos violáceos se llama Zero Kiryuu y Amu el chico de pelo azulado y de ojos color zafiro se llama….Ikuto Tsukiyomi..-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa y mirándome fijamente, tuvo un sonrojo muy profundo de mi parte , con que Ikuto Tsukiyomi eh? Dije para mis adentros mientras sonreía complacida.


	5. Los Ojos Zafiro

Mas Alla De La Velocidad

Pov Amu

Así que Ikuto Tsukiyomi ,su nombre retumbaba en mi de que Aby nos alla dicho los nombres de cada uno de esos jóvenes , nos preparamos para almorzar

-Ay no –Dijo Aby buscando por toda la cocina

-Que pasa? – Dije yo con curiosidad de saber que buscaba con tantas ansias..- No hay pan ¬¬ -Dijo con un puchero Yuuki que también andaba buscando por todos lados el pan que no estaba – No están exagerando un poco?, podemos comer sin pan chicas – Dije yo con una gotita en la cabeza,ya que me parecía muy exagerado lo que hacían, pero lo único que recibí de respuesta de ellas, fueron sus miradas clavadas en mi, como si hubiera dicho la muerte de alguien – Puedes ir a comprar al kiosco mas pan? – Dije Yuuki mirándome atentamente a la respuesta que daría- Es realmente necesario? El kiosco mas cercano de aquí esta bastante lejos, en el centro- Dije yo, convencida que no era para tanto la situación- Porfiiisss, hazlo por miii, siiiiiiiiiii?, dale no seas mala – Dijo Yuuki con una voz de niña infantil y con ojos de cachorrito suplicando comida- No, esta muy lejos, con esos ojos no funcionara- dije mirando para otro lado y con los brazos cruzados,pero la intensidad de su mirada, se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, hasta el punto que no pude resistir,y dije sin la menor conciencia de lo que decía, simplemente salio sin permiso- Ya esta bien, lo hare, pero ya quita esa mirada..- Y asi fue como Yuuki paso por mi lado brincando de alegría como una niña de 5 años contenta porque había conseguido lo que quería, mientras yo me quedo mirándola con la boca abierta, ya que me había vencido, como puede ser?, nunca , ninguna mirada me había ganado,ni hasta la de mi hermana Amy me había logrado vencer pero la de ella si-Pero..pero..pero..-decia yo sin poder creerlo todavía – Y? que esperas ve a comprar el pan,que tengo hambre..-Dijo la que me había acabado de vencer en las miraditas ¬¬ , estaba a punto de contestarle pero mejor me calle y no dije nada, ya que no quería empezar otra pelea y con una mirada de protesta agarre mi bolso y fui a comprar el famoso pan.

Al llegar al kiosco, estacione el auto enfrente del kiosco para que no me quedara tan lejos(lo estacione en la calle junto a la vereda ya que el kiosco no tenia estacionamiento) me baje del coche, y entre al kiosco, al entrar había como 24 personas dentro-Porque a mi?!- decía mientras alzaba las manos al cielo en forma de suplica, cuando me percate de que todo mundo me miraba con una gotita en la cabeza, asi que inmediatamente baje los brazos y mire para afuera como si nada. Y asi pasaron unos varios minutos hasta que me atendieron y pude comprar el pan, al salir del kiosco, me quede petrificada con lo que auto del joven de cabello azulado llamado Ikuto, estaba estacionado al otro lado de la calle,al instante me quede petrificada,cuando mire a mi auto lo vi…el estaba mirando mi auto, observándolo con curiosidad. En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y volvia a latir a toda velocidad – Ay no puede ser! ay no,que voy a hacer!- Decia asustada como si el mundo se estuviera acabando en ese momento, estaba nerviosa,asustada,asombrada, no sabia que hacer, sin percatarme que maldecia en susurros,cuando de repente

-Eh?..- Dijo el peliazul a punto de voltearse para donde yo estaba.- Ay no se va a voltear!-dije espantada en un susurro corriendo a la esquina del kiosco donde no me vería y apoyándome en la pared observándolo desde ay

- Esto no vale las miradas de Yuuki ¬¬ - Decia en forma de protesta y apunto de llorar…que se suponía que iba a hacer!, tenia que hacer algo y rápido, pero desafortunadamente estaba muy nerviosa para pensar con claridad- Ay Amu,ya calmate!,basta!, no es momento para nervios!Bueno ya piensa en algo!- me decía nerviosamente , tratando de relajarme, pero no funciono – Ahh! Ya se- dije yo feliz, mi plan era dar toda la vuelta a la manzana , tal vez cuando volviera el ya se habría ido, o por lo menos tenia esa pequeña esperanza. Asi que di toda la vuelta a la manzana camine un poco lento , pasaron unos cuantos momentos y cuando volvi, mire en dirección a mi auto y el ya no estaba, tampoco estaba el auto de el, me alegre por una parte, y me puse triste por otra, una parte de mi quería que siguiera ay, pero en fin,me dirigi derecho a mi auto algo deprimida, cuando llegue me pare mirando al asiento del acompañante, el estaba mirando justamente asi, y cuando busque en mi bolso las llaves del auto no las encontré (aún estaba parada del lado del acompañante) buscaba y no las encontraba entonces, recordé que las llevaba en las manos, y en ese segundo sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mi, me voltee y me tope con unos hermosos ojos color zafiro como la noche observándome muy de cerca..era el...


End file.
